


i'm not meant to play this part.

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never feel good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not meant to play this part.

**Author's Note:**

> Now THIS is a poem close to my heart. XD It's a little bit of my frustration at my family channeled into my idea of Lily Luna, but considering my prior poem about her (it's in Brevity), it fits with my little conglomeration of headcanons. So. Yeah. XD
> 
> Title is from ”Reflection” from Mulan.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

you never feel good enough.  
you're the /baby/  
(even though you're not the youngest, **thank you very much** )  
and your family treats you like it.  
they treat you like a foolish  
naive  
C  
H  
I  
L  
D  
.  
and you're /sick/ of it.  
they **protect** you.  
think they're HELPING you by not letting you make mistakes.  
well.  
if they're going to try to be so controlling,  
you'll let them.  
(keep in mind)  
[the key word here]  
{is _try_ }  
it's not like you're actually planning on listening to your parents.  
after all,  
you are a teenager.  
but your family doesn't expect you to make mistakes.  
Victoire was perfect little prefect and then head girl.  
Molly followed the same path.  
and (as far as your family knows) Rose did too.  
Albus is _perfect_ in everyone's eyes  
( _except his own_ )  
.  
and you know it's what they want of you.  
but what **are** you?  
a foolish  
stupid  
reckless little girl  
who's never going to change.  
you're not perfect.  
you'll never BE perfect,  
no matter how much you try.  
so you're done.  
done with trying to impress,  
to measure up.  
you're  
D  
O  
N  
E  
.


End file.
